


The Girl Who Knew To Much

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, post The Girl Who Knew To Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had needed him and he hadn't been there, he was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Knew To Much

Stiles’ dad was missing, Cora was in the hospital, Ms. Blake was evil and teachers were dead. There had been no time to stop. None. That’s why he hadn’t showed up until after midnight to find himself staring at a lump in a bed curled under the covers. 

As he stood before her he debated on leaving as she had told him to do more then once since he’d arrived. “Lydia...” She’d screamed at him on the phone earlier, tears evident in her voice. Angry at him for leaving her alone while he followed Allison and protected her. Disgusted that she’d had to hit on Aiden for information and he hadn’t been there to voice the smallest objection to the plan. Angry that she’d had a breakdown in the middle of school and he hadn’t been there for her. Hating him for leaving her to almost die.

“Go.”

Isaac could leave. It might be for the best, just stop this foolishness between them. People were dying, people were missing, and there was no time for high school relationships. Isaac didn’t wan to leave though. The problem was is he liked Lydia. He really liked Lydia and if he left now, after not being there for her earlier, she'd never forgive him. That was something he couldn’t live with.

She was right to be upset. Ms. Blake had almost strangled her to death. Scott had been there, and Lydia made sure to rub that in. Isaac was grateful that Scott had been there, but he hated himself for not knowing what she was doing, for not realizing that something was wrong, for not knowing that god awful scream had been her. 

Isaac made his way around the bed and and squatted in front of her, but the blanket was pulled up over her face so that he couldn’t see her. He grasped the edge to give it a tug, but she wasn't having any of that. "I'm not leaving." This was the first time he'd seen her since everything had happened. Even after everything at the school there had been no time. They went to look for Stiles' dad, who still hadn't been found yet. It was only after some time of searching that Allison off handedly mentioned Lydia to Scott who thought it was a good idea for someone to check on her. Isaac had volunteered, grateful for a reason to go and check on her. 

"I know you’re mad, I'm sorry,” Isaac said, trying again to apologize. “There was so much going on-."

"I'm not mad!" She screamed and threw the covers back and sat up. "I'm scared and I'm hurt!"

He stared up at her from the floor, noting her puffy and blood shot eyes looking down on him. Slowly he took in her injuries. There was a nasty looking wound on her head where she’d been hit, slightly swollen and bruising. Her wrists were red, starting to darken with bruises. The worst was her neck. To see the raw skin, bruised and irritated from the garrote that had been used to strangle her...It was upsetting knowing she had almost died, but it was even harder seeing it. 

Isaac released a shaky breath and raised himself to sit on the bed beside her. When he reached out for her face she slapped his hand away. Isaac frowned at her and tried again. This time he gently caught her wrist as she tried to hit him again. Her other hand was free, but she didn't use it to stop him from brushing her hair from her face to look at her forehead and then grasp her chin to raise it and stare at her neck. Isaac swallowed and slid his hand down her neck, resting it over the markings on her skin. She sniffled softly and he looked up to see tears in her eyes. Lydia was done fighting him, that was obvious, and he was grateful for it. 

With his hand still resting over her neck he began to absorb the pain, not watching the blackness flowing through his veins, but watching her. Watching the way her eyes widened slowly and then looked down to his arm. When he was through he slid his hand to the back of her head and pulled her to him as he wrapped the other arm around her waist. She came willingly, burying her face into his neck. Isaac wanted her closer though and pulled her onto his lap. With a small readjustment on her part she was straddling him, arms never leaving his neck and her face never lifting from his shoulder. Had she really almost died? Had he really almost lost her? Their relationship was still new, but he cared about her, a lot, to much maybe. 

“Thanks,” she whispered.

“It won’t last forever. Tell me when you start to hurt again.” In response she only nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," he apologized, again. If Isaac had be there he knew he wouldn't have been enough. Isaac hated to admit it, but when it came to alphas and druids, even as a werewolf, he wasn't strong enough. It was probably best that Scott was there. Still, he hadn't even known. That was the worst part. He hadn't known she'd gone and made out with that fucking alpha again or decided to help Scott. She wasn't supposed to be there. She'd told him she was going home, Isaac felt like he should have known.

"Don't leave," she whispered against his neck, pleading in her voice.

It made his chest hurt to hear her words. That wasn't the Lydia he knew. She wasn't broken, not permanently, but she was changed, just like all them were. "I'm not." He couldn't stay long though, maybe until sunrise. "Stiles' dad is still missing."

"He's not dead," Lydia said softly and raised her head to look into Isaac's eyes. "I told Stiles. He's not dead. Not yet. I'm trying, but nothings coming to me, and-."

He could see her getting worked up over it, tired, hurt, frustrated. "Hey," he cut her off, "it's okay. You said you find dead people right?" She nodded. "Maybe she isn't planning on killing him."

"Maybe," she admitted, slightly calming at his logic. 

Isaac breathed a small sigh of relief. "You need sleep and so do I." She only nodded and crawled off his lap. Isaac stood and made quick work of his shoes, pants and shirt. Left in just boxer briefs and an undershirt he crawled into bed with her. Her body was against his before he had the covers over him, breasts pressing against him, legs winding with his, and her warm hand sliding under his t-shirt to rest over her heart. Her head settled on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. Isaac pressed his lips against the crown of her head and closed his eyes. 

"I'm glad Scott was there," he said finally, resting his cheek against her hair. "I'd rather it be Scott." She said nothing in response. Isaac felt like he should say more, because he hadn't been there, at all. "Lydia, I..." He had so much he wanted to say. He hadn’t been there for her and he wanted her to know what she meant to him now, that he cared enough that not only was he scared for everyone else, now he was scared for her. "I thought you'd be safe from this. It scares me that you're not." 

Her head lifted so that she was looking at him, but still she didn't say anything. He could see tears in her eyes though. Then she was moving up his body and kissed him. Isaac slid his hand into her hair, lifting his head slightly to meet her lips. It was slow and deep. He could feel small hands digging into his chest, her legs sliding over his hips. Then she moved over him, straddling his body, but never breaking the kiss. Lydia stayed pressed against him, holding his hair now in her fingers. Isaac kept his hands above her waist, because it seemed like the right thing to do, but she rolled her hips against his, rubbing against his growing erection. He grabbed her hips, stopping her, and pulled away. "Lydia..."

"I know what you're going to say," she said breathlessly against his lips, "I don't care. There is nothing wrong with us having sex right now."

Besides the fact that she had a wound on her head and strangulation marks on her neck....but Isaac wasn't going to tell her no. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, discarding it quickly before sitting and ridding himself of his own. Wrapping an arm around her waist he dipped his head, drawing one nipple into his mouth. She sighed above him, hand sliding into his hair. His other free hand found her other breasts, pinching it gently, because he was pretty sure this wasn't the time for rough sex. She seemed happy with it, because she pressed down upon him, rubbing against his hardening cock. Isaac could already feel the heat of her through the material between them.

Keeping his mouth attached to her breast he rolled Lydia onto her back and settled himself between her legs. If this was what she wanted, he'd give it to her. With slow gentle kisses he left her breast and traveled down her stomach.

"No," Lydia said quickly, fingers tightening in his hair. "I don't want that. I want you inside me, now."

Lydia loved foreplay. In fact, she teased him in the beginning of their relationship and told him to think of her as his queen and to service her as such. It had been a joke, but Isaac was pretty sure it was a hint for him not to skimp on giving attention to her entire body. This time was different. He wanted to understand why, but there was no time as she yanked at his hair again and he was pulled up her body.

Isaac kissed her again, his tongue sliding against hers as they worked their underwear off. Her hand went straight for him, wrapping around his length and guiding him to her entrance. As always he waited for the gas, or the soft sigh. This time she released a shaky breath against his lips as he slid deep. "What do you want?" He asked, because he was starting to get this impression that this was different then their previous times. 

Lydia laughed softly. "I thought you'd figured me out?"

Isaac had though the same thing. He slid his hand underneath her hips and pulled out only to slide back in. She was slick, tight and hot. "This is different though. Isn't it?" She blinked up at him and he knew it was true. Isaac dropped his forehead to her own, stilling inside of her, aching to move, but waiting.

"Go slow," she said and raised her hips, "but I want it to hurt in the morning."  
Isaac resisted the urge to swallow, because you couldn't say things like that and then say go slow. Even so he grabbed the top of the mattress with his hand for leverage, raised her hips higher and pulled out of her again. This time when he slid back into her slowly he pressed his hips harder, adjusting his hold on her to push deeper. Finally her eyes widened, her lips lips parted in a silent gasp and she arched off the bed. There, that's what she wanted. So that's what he did. Lydia didn't scream, not like when he pushed her against a wall, her face smirking up at him, and took her against it. This time it was strangled gasps and her nails digging into his arms or her hands fisting the sheets. Slow was easier then fucking her, but this, watching her and burying himself so fucking deep was torture. Isaac would give it to her though. 

Their kisses were sloppy and she was distracted, but Isaac wasn't done. He pulled out of her, noting her disappointed whine, and sat back on his haunches. "Roll over," he said, his voice breathless from the strain if holding back. She looked up at him questioningly, biting her lips, but when he grabbed her hip she complied. 

Isaac spread her legs from behind, but he didn't pull her onto her hands and knees. Instead he lowered his body over her, his chest to her back, and slid into her. She sighed, lifting her ass into him, welcoming his invasion. Isaac wrapped his around her hips again, grabbing onto the edge of the mattress as before, and slid deep into her. It was the strangled noise, the whimper as he pressed harder that made him know he'd found exactly what she wanted. So that's what he gave her, adjusting her hips depending on the noise she made, drawing out of her then pressing back in as hard as he could, both of them gasping with the effort of his dick demanding she take more. "Fuck Lydia."

"Don't you dare stop," she gasped, burying her face into the pillow. 

"I-."

"Don't forget I made out with Aiden today."

His head snapped up, eyes widening as that bit of information hit him again. Isaac didn't want to think about it. He knew she hadn't wanted to. Lydia had told him as much over the phone in tears. "Don't do that," he said through gritted teeth, fighting against the anger. “Don’t goad me like that.” She wanted a reaction out of him, but that wasn’t what he wanted. The last thing Isaac wanted after what she’d been through was to get angry.

"Then make it hurt," she said shakily, her body already quivering from the effort.

Isaac released a shaky breath and released the mattress to slide his hand underneath her body. He crossed it over her chest and gripped her shoulder, his thumb resting across her collarbone. Isaac pulled her back against him, grinding his hips against her, pushing and pushing, over and over again until she was grabbing the mattress and released strangled cries into the pillow. Her hips would jerk away from his but he would yank them back. He waited for her to tell him to stop with each startled cry and scream as he again pushed back into her, but she never did. 

Isaac was getting close, struggling to ignore the noises she made and the way she felt. Being a werewolf did wonders for his stamina, but he could only hold out for so long. It was when his face was buried against her shoulder and he bit into her skin that he felt the change begin. "I can't," he choked out, fighting it, "I'm about to change."

"Then do it," she gasped, fingers digging into the mattress and her hips raised against his. He shook his head against her shoulder. "Isaac, please."

He couldn't, not now. He had promised himself he'd keep control. Except he wanted to let go and it happened anyway. Maybe he tried to fight it and maybe be didn't, but when he snapped his eyes open and everything was clearer. If that's what she wanted then he was going to know she was sure of it. Isaac pulled out, ignoring her whimper, and rolled her onto her back. When he was between her legs again he dipped his head, sliding into her fully before looking back up at her. He heard her heart pick up a beat. It was just his eyes, but still. "Positive?"

Lydia nodded, just staring. 

That was all he needed. He started slow, because that's what she wanted, but he wanted more. And when he jerked his hips into her once, watching as she cried out, he didn't stop and she didn't complain. He wasn't deep enough, not like before. He pulled her calves over his shoulders, propped himself on one arm and wrapped the other around her hips. With a snarl he reared back and slammed into her. It took only a few thrusts before he had the position right and she was clawing at the sheets, arching off the bed and screaming. In the back of his mind he told himself to slow down, that he shouldn't be pushing her that hard, but fuck... Then she was coming, throwing her head back, breasts pushed into the air and she cried out screaming 'fuck' and 'oh my god. Isaac shoved into her, hard and fast, panting with the effort. It wasn't until his canines pierced his lip did he realize he had pushed himself to far, but it was to late to think about it because his was following behind her.

As they both panted her legs slid from his arms and he forced himself to not collapse on her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After, she pulled him into the shower and they completed the task in silence. When she tipped her head back, rinsing her hair, he stared down at the mark on her neck. In response to seeing it he reached out and touched her arm, again attempting to do what he could by taking her pain away. When she looked at him, a small smile gracing her lips he felt his heart pound in his chest.

When they finally settled back into bed, her again at his side with her head on his chest, Isaac sighed. The words came easier this time. “There is so much going on that is out of our control and I thought you weren’t a part of that.”

“And now?” Lydia questioned and lifted her head to look at him.

“Now you are aren’t you? You almost got killed tonight.” She looked away from him then. 

“Your life is in danger more then mine,” Lydia argued. “How am I supposed to feel about that?”

There wasn’t much he could say to that, because it was the truth. “I’ll be there next time, I promise.”

She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes softening. “I know.”


End file.
